


Do As You're Told

by ThatCrazyCanadian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Omega Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCrazyCanadian/pseuds/ThatCrazyCanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo makes a mistake. Emotional turmoil follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do As You're Told

_“You’ll do as I say because you’re the omega and I’m the alpha.”_

Those words... they should not have hurt as much as they did. Yet, that didn’t matter to you as you ran out of Kuroo’s house, angry tears welling up in your eyes, ignoring his calls of “[F/N]-chan, wait! I didn’t mean...!”

You knew he didn’t mean it. And yet, here you were, around the corner from his house, tears dripping down your face. Your phone buzzed with a text from _Tetsu-chan <3 _ and you dismissed the notification, choking back another sob. Going home at this point wasn’t really an option. You knew from past experience that doing so would only lead to you wallowing in your own self misery. Your phone buzzed again.

_FROM: Kenma-kun_

_Is everything alright?_

Of course Kuroo would have already told him. This also meant that going to see him was out of the question. You didn’t feel any desire to drag Kuroo’s childhood friend into this unnecessarily, and plus, he was a beta. That left only one person within walking distance.

~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later, you were knocking on an apartment door. It was opened by a very tired looking Iwaizumi.

“A-Ah, Iwaizumi-san, my apologies for waking you up so late, but-” you were cut off by the alpha examining your bloodshot eyes and the dried teartrails staining your face.

“I’ll go get Tooru.”

A few short minutes later, you and Oikawa were huddled up in the nest he kept in a corner of their shared apartment.

There was a reason why Tooru was one of your closest friends. Despite the outward persona that he loved to put on, once you managed to get close to him, he was an incredibly kind and caring person, exactly what you needed right then.

“I trusted him Tooru!” you said. “I trusted him to be different, and he turned out to be just another trashy alpha who just wanted me for sex.” Oikawa looked at you confused, a blanket draped over his head.

“But... isn’t that all that you were doing?” he responded. “I mean, he wasn’t courting you, was he?”

You sighed shakily, feeling tears begin to leak out again. “N-No, I guess... Maybe I just sometimes want him to be?” You covered by face with your hands and groaned. “God, I’m pathetic. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Why do I always have to end up getting emotionally attached?”

Tooru smiled gently. “I’m assuming you haven’t actually spoken to him, considering that you have...” he picked up my phone “14 unread messages and seven missed calls.”

You grabbed it back from him, looking wistfully at the contact name. “I can’t just do that, Tooru. I don’t know if you get that, since you and Iwaizumi-san had been friends for forever before he started courting you. Tetsu and I only met as third years, and he’s never expressed any interest in me beyond what we already have.”

Oikawa took your hand. “And to think Iwa-chan calls me the dense one. I don’t think Tetsu-chan would be so worried about a hookup partner. I mean, would he be standing outside right now if he didn’t care?”

“Wait, what?”

Our conversation was interrupted by someone knocking on the door, followed by a muffled, “[F/N]-chan, Iwaizumi-san told me you were here.”

Oikawa stood up and started moving towards the door. You tried to grab at his leg but missed. “Tooru, no!”

The door was flung open and Kuroo was greeted by an overenthusiastic, “Tetsu-chan, what a surprise!”. He entered the room, looking around nervously, presumably for you. Despite your best efforts to hide amongst the multipatterned blankets that made up Oikawa’s nest, he eventually found you. All too quickly, he was sitting next to you.

“[F/N]-chan, I hope you know that I didn’t want to upset you with what I said.”

“I know.”

He sighed. “Then what’s this about?” 

Still not looking at him, you said, “I don’t think we should see each other anymore.”

You could feel his entire demeanor change almost immediately. “Wait, what? Why?”

Finally looking up, you struggled to reply. “Because... I want something you don’t. I’m the emotionally attached omega, you’re the calm and cool alpha who can get anyone he wants. You don’t want to be tied down, but I can’t avoid it."

“That’s not-” 

“Don’t you get it? We’re not compatible, and so it’s in both our best interests to stop before someone gets hurt.” 

“Eh?! If I felt that way, do you think I’d have come here? If I’m the ‘calm and cool’ alpha, do you think I go running after every omega that leaves?” 

You could feel Tooru’s smirk burning into the back of my head. “Then what do you want from me?”

Even in the muted darkness of the room, you could see his face flush. “I don’t want anything _from_ you. I just want... you.”

The room was quiet, aside from Oikawa and Iwaizumi talking softly in the background. Before you could respond, he continued.

“Everything about you - your scent, the innate curiosity you have for the world, the way you glare at me when I tell you a bad cat pun - it all drives me crazy, and I can’t stop thinking about any of it. I guess what I’m trying to say is... I would like your consent to court you.”

Now the room was totally silent, even your breath catching in my throat.

“Ah, I’d have to ask your parents too of course. And your pack leader. Although... that’s me, so I guess that’s taken care of.”

You laughed, a short quick burst that caught Kuroo off guard. “Of course I’ll let you court me, you idiot! After all of that, did you really think I’d say no?” Any response that he may have had was cut off by a grumpy looking Iwaizumi reentering the room.

“Alright, I expect an invitation to the wedding, but get the fuck out of our house so I can actually fucking sleep. It is two in the goddamn morning, in case anyone had forgotten.” 

“Ah, our apologies, Iwaizumi-san!”

As you left together, hand in hand, you made a mental note to thank Tooru, even if he’d never let you live it down. For what it got you, you'd say it was well worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahah what am I doing with my life.
> 
> I finally managed to finish something though, so that's something at least.


End file.
